Since the dynamic range of a solid-state image sensor represented by a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor and a CMOS (Complement Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor is very narrow compared with human being's degree of vision, a technique is known in which the dynamic range is expanded by combining a plurality of images with the different amount of exposure (refer to JP 7-75026 A).
Also known is a technology in which a plurality of images with different exposure times are combined by taking account of a position offset among images (refer to JP 2003-9006 A).